Paz interior
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que huíste de Konoha. Quizás sea el momento en que me expliques por qué te marchaste y por qué me dejaste con vida bajo la lluvia ¿Si no soy tu mejor amigo, que soy para ti? [Oneshot, Naruto POV]


_**¡Wenas!**_

_**Este es un oneshot de Naruto que escribí hará como un par de meses. La historia la supongo más o menos diez años depués de que Sasuke abandone Konoha; así que los personajes tienen aproximadamente 23 años. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, al que le tendremos que dar un toque como siga así de atontolinao ù.u**_

_**Espero que os guste y dejeís rewies, me hará mucha ilu.**_

---_  
_

_PAZ INTERIOR_

¿Cuántos años hace que te marchaste¿Diez ya? Y aunque pasaran mil creo que volvería a verte y sabría que eres tú; del mismo modo que tú me reconocerías al instante. Esa mirada desafiante y ese porte orgulloso te delatan.

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte, dobe –me espetas en la distancia –. Parece que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.

–Pues tú no has cambiado nada – miento mientras posiciono los pies de forma estratégica.

Que no has cambiado nada, se me ocurre decir. Todo ha cambiado. Todo es diferente. Porque una vez fui un poco más débil que tú y no pude levantarme cuando debía. Ojala hubiera sido mi cuerpo que se lograra incorporar por sus propios medios y caminar bajo la lluvia hasta ti, para arrastrarte de nuevo a la aldea de donde nunca deberías haber salido. Pero yo fui más débil y tú no me mataste aunque debías.

¿Por qué no lo hiciste¿Por qué tampoco la vez siguiente? Al final siempre resulto ser más débil que tú, como fue en la escuela y durante nuestras primeras misiones. Yo te admiraba, te envidiaba; no puedo creer que la persona que tanto deseaba sobrepasar resultara un traidor. Es humillante incluso para mí.

Respiro y centro mis sentidos en como el aire baja a mis pulmones. Miro a mi alrededor, escucho. Parece que no hay otros ninjas en tres de kilómetros a la redonda. Meto la mano en la mochila y coloco tres shurikens entre mis dedos. Si concentro suficiente chakra en mi mano la fuerza del impacto debería herirte lo necesario para que me de tiempo para acercarme y desarrollar un combo de golpes. Un buen ninja intenta acabar la lucha en poco tiempo y desde la mayor distancia posible.

Estas son las normativas que ambos aprendimos en la escuela y que recuerdo mientras nos enfrentamos. Siempre alerta. Las zonas vitales mínimamente expuestas. Saber recuperar el eje vertical lo más rápido posible para evitar lesiones. Es mejor esquivar un ataque que bloquearlo. Nunca permitas que limiten tu capacidad de movimiento. Jamás bloquees un ataque de cara, menos aun si al hacerlo utilizas ambos brazos. Como estoy haciendo yo ahora.

Tengo tu cara a escasos milímetros de la mía, ambos nos cogemos de las manos, inutilizando nuestros brazos para resistirnos a la fuerza de otro. Tanto tú como yo tenemos nuestros puntos vitales expuestos. Con las piernas podría golpearte en el pecho y el abdomen, dañando los órganos que allí se alojan. Si mordiera el cuello podría llegar a seccionarte la yugular. Incluso podría intentar darte un cabezazo en la cara y romperte la nariz; para que momentáneamente la sangre no te dejara respirar y perdieras fuerzas. Tal como tú podrías hacer conmigo.

Pero ninguno de los dos hace nada. Nos resistimos a la fuerza del otro y nos miramos a los ojos. Tu sharingan sigue al mismo nivel que cuando abandonaste la villa. Te fuiste para ser más fuerte. Querías matarme para obtener un mayor poder. Tenías que matar a tu mejor amigo. Pero yo sigo con vida. Y no es por que yo consiguiera salvarme, sino porque tú no acabaste conmigo. ¿Si tanto poder deseabas, porque me permites vivir¿Es que no me necesitas¿No soy yo ese mejor amigo que debía morir para que tu poder creciera?

Y para cuando me doy cuenta estoy hablando en voz alta, gritándote mis pensamientos mientras mis pies resbalan hacia atrás. Noto que mis vísceras se contraen por culpa de la tensión acumulada. Si fuera menos profesional aun de lo que estoy siendo ahora, habría vomitado en lugar de gritar. Dejarse llevar por las emociones es otro fallo mortal para un ninja. Pero es un fallo que no estoy dispuesto a corregir, forma parte de mi personalidad.

–¿No soy yo tu mejor amigo? –grito exigiendo una respuesta a lo que me atormenta desde el día en que te fuiste de la villa, dejándome malherido pero vivo.

Te veo desviar la mirada, exhalar aire por la boca y posar de nuevo tus ojos en mi rostro. Esos mismos ojos de color oscuro que vi la primera vez que nos encontramos.

–No, no lo eres – tu respuesta es como una puñalada para mí –. Tengo que matar a mi mejor amigo; pero tú no eres ese mejor amigo. Me di cuenta aquella vez, cuando te quedaste inconsciente bajo la lluvia.

–¿Entonces que soy¿Qué fui para ti¿Un rival¿Un camarada?

–Nada de eso. Tú eres la paz que yo necesito.

¿Qué soy qué? Referirse a mí y usa la palabra "paz" en la misma frase es algo que no he oído nunca. Estoy tan sorprendido que por un momento desconecto de la realidad, sin dame cuenta de que acercas tu boca a la mía y empiezas a besarme. Mi primera reacción es apartarme, apartarte de mí. En mi mente pulsa el ejemplo número 21 de cómo administrar veneno a un enemigo; pero soy incapaz de distinguir ninguna substancia maliciosa. Porque no la hay. Sólo noto tu lengua haciendo presión para encontrarse con la mía. Mi cuerpo amenaza con traicionarme y ceder, me cuesta respirar y mi mente exige tomar el control de la situación.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Es extraño, obsceno, antinatural incluso. Y me gusta. Y ello lo hace peor todo. Ya no sé ni siquiera que estamos haciendo, mostrando la misma resistencia con la fuerza de brazos y piernas mientras nos besamos. Emito un sonido gutural dentro de tu boca mientras busco aire. Lames y muerdes con ansiedad todo lo que puedes alcanzar y la única forma en la que te respondo es con un jadeo ronco.

Al final giras la cabeza, rompiendo el beso que has empezado. Y antes de que yo pueda inhalar suficiente oxigeno, noto como mis dedos crujen bajo los tuyos cuando me los rompes.

El dolor hace que mis piernas fallen y caiga sobre mis rodillas. Momento en el cual aprovechas la diferencia de altura para forzar aun más mis manos en un ángulo de 120º hasta de las muñecas de parten. Intento sobreponerme al dolor para alejarme de ti, ya que con las manos inútiles ambos sabemos que mi única salida es la retirada. Con una de mis piernas golpeo las tuyas a la altura de los tobillos para hacerte perder el equilibrio; pero aun así tu no me sueltas. Golpeando el pie contra el suelo recuperas la verticalidad y haces girar mis bazos sobre mi espalda, cruzándolos entre sí a la altura de los codos. Esta vez empleas mucha más fuerza para obligar las articulaciones ha girar hasta la rotura. No ha sido una fractura limpia, el hueso astillado me atraviesa el músculo y la sangre gotea sobre mi espalda. La parte masoquista que hay en mí me obliga a ver como se asoman fragmentos de hueso y tendones rotos a través de la herida.

Esta vez sí que vomito, vaciando el contenido de mi estómago violentamente sobre mis rodillas y el suelo. En una fracción de segundo intercambias mis brazos entre tus manos, de manera que vuelven a estar en paralelo. Noto tu pie sobre mi espalda para hacer palanca.

–Conocía muchas facetas tuyas, Sasuke. No recuerdo la crueldad entre ellas –mascullo mientras dirijo mi vista hasta ti.

Estoy sudando y tengo los ojos enrojecidos; no puedo respirar como es debido a causa del dolor. De ninguna manera ofrezco una imagen que concuerde con el tono que he usado al pronunciar esta frase.

–Creo que me conoces menos de lo que tu crees. No al menos tan bien como yo a ti. De no ser así, te habrías dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía.

–¡Ja! Habló el que necesitó estar en un tris de matarme para darse cuenta de la naturaleza de sus propios sentimientos. Tú tampoco resultaste ser muy observador, baka –y a pesar de todo, me permito sonreír al decir esto.

Veo como te enrojeces y desvías la mirada, pero no por ello minas la fuerza con la que me retienes.

–Tú siempre has resultado ser muy sincero con tus sentimientos. Siempre has sabido qué querías y has luchado por ello. Aunque pareciera una meta inalcanzable, tu solemne estupidez te hacía creer que con el trabajo duro lograrías tus metas. Pero yo no soy como tú. Yo no estaba seguro de poder llegar a mi destino con la única ayuda de mi propia fuerza. Necesitaba más poder; un poder que no residía en mi cuerpo. Por eso salí a buscarlo –vuelves a mirarme a los ojos después de la perorata –. Y ahora te necesito a ti; y por eso he vuelto.

–¿Y que harás¿Me arrastraras y me secuestraras para tenerme encerrado en un lugar donde no entre el sol y puedas dar rienda suelta a tus perversiones? Esa no es la mejor manera de ganarse a una persona. Necesitarías un par de clases sobre los secretos de la seducción.

El verme atrapado hace que busque todas las formas de herirte con las palabras que pueda; por tal de aliviar la ira que siento contra mí por dejarme engañar de una forma tan burda. Pero tú eres superior a estos juegos. Siempre lo has sido.

–Llámame invertido si quieres. Eso no cambia lo que siento. Tampoco cambia lo que estoy intentando conseguir.

–¿Y que intentas conseguir?

–Retenerte a mi lado. Te conozco bien, sé a que aspiras. Tú siempre has soñado con ser Hokage; lo cual implica no abandonar la aldea. Pero yo no puedo regresar allí. Ninguno de los dos renunciara a sus deseos, ninguno entraremos en razón. Ni yo volveré ni tú te iras por voluntad propia. Sí quiero conseguir mis sueños, tengo que destruir los tuyos.

Y mientras confiesas tus ambiciones veo un destello de locura en tu mirada. No sé lo que te ha pasado en todos estos años; pero fuera lo que fuere que fortaleció tu cuerpo minó tu mente.

–¿Destruirás la Villa de la Hoja? –pregunto aun sin regular mi respiración como debería.

–¡Ju! No es necesario tal desperdició de tiempo y poder. Se trata de que tú no seas Hokage, no de que nadie lo sea. Si no puedes luchar, nunca te convertirás en el ninja más poderoso de la villa.

Con renovadas fuerzas empujas mi espalda con el pie y tiras de mis brazos en dirección contraria. Aunque los sigo viendo unidos a mi cuerpo, la sensación que experimento es como si me los arrancaras de cuajo. Oigo el crujir de los huesos rotos y los tendones desgarrados desde el interior de mi cuerpo. Me oigo gritar con fuerza hasta que mi voz también se rompe.

¡Joder¿Por qué está pasando esto¿Por qué hemos llegado a este extremo¿Por qué siempre que ser uno por encima del otro, sin oportunidad de negociar? Para mí eras mi mejor amigo; pero tú deseabas algo más allá de la amistad. Quizás por ello siempre rechazabas a Sakura, lo que entonces interpretaba como un lujo que sólo tú podrías permitirte. En realidad no era prepotencia, simplemente había otra persona ocupando tu corazón. ¿Y esa persona era yo? Tienes un gusto pésimo.

Mi mente hace rato que ha cedido al pánico. Ya no me coges por los brazos ni pisoteas mi espalda, de hecho has roto todo contacto físico. Pero es ahora cuando empiezo a temblar y sollozar como si fuera un crío. Sigues a mi espalda y no te veo; pero su estuvieras frente a mí como hace sólo unos instantes las lágrimas tampoco me dejarían apreciar tu rostro. Noto que pasas tus manos sobre mi cara, como en un intento de reconfortarme. ¿Yo soy tu paz? Pues no la tratas muy bien que digamos.

–Naruto –algo en mí demuestra que te estoy prestando atención. Hacía años que no te escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre –. Naruto, yo... soy un cobarde. Tengo miedo de que consigas lo que te propones y te acabes olvidando de mí. Tú tienes un hogar al que regresar, unos amigos que te apoyan, un sueño que perseguir. Y yo sólo tengo ansias de venganza y poder. Cosas que no llegan a ninguna parte.

"Cuando tú consigas tus objetivos, nuevos sueños aparecerán ante ti. En cambio, cuando yo los consiga, todo habrá acabado. Y me quedaré sólo, con mi poder y mi venganza cumplida. Pero después de eso no habrá nada. Y eso es algo que me aterroriza"

No sé que decir. Sólo soy capaz de interpretar que tienes envidia de mí, cuando desde niños había sido siempre al revés. Percibo tus manos en mi mejillas, guiando mi cabeza suavemente para que nuestros ojos se encuentren de nuevo. Bajas las manos por mi rostro hasta mi cuello. Tu sombra cubre mi cuerpo y unas lágrimas que no son mías resbalan por mi cara.

–Cuando estoy contigo me siento seguro, tranquilo, sin miedo al porvenir. Esa sensación me ha acompañado siempre y para mí ha sido muy valiosa. Por eso te necesito a mi lado a cualquier precio. No quiero que el terror se vuelva a apoderar de mí, no quiero que la soledad me acompañe por las noches.

Exhalas aire en un intento de tranquilizarte; pero lo único que haces es dejar patente lo muy alterado que estás al pronunciar estas palabras. Inspiras más fuerte para regular tu respiración y veo la determinación brillar en tus ojos anegados de lágrimas. Por eso continuas hablando mientras acaricias mi cuello.

–Tú eres mi paz, en cierto modo me perteneces. Por eso, ni no es a mi lado, no mereces seguir con vida.

---


End file.
